The Sea God's Monster
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: My version and twist of Medusa and how she fell in love with Poseidon, became a gorgon and was killed by a son of Zeus. One-shot. Enjoy! Complete


The Sea God's Monster

It all started on that fateful day when Medusa's life would change forever. The day when she had been cursed to look _just_ like a gorgon.

Her affair with Poseidon the great sea god had started a few weeks ago. She had been walking along a beach in Athens when she had seen him sitting along the rocks. Somehow he knew she was there watching him, but that was what a god was capable of. Knowing things that mortals didn't. He had been so attracted by her beauty and her words that he fell in love with her there and then. His manly beauty, strength and power had awed her and soon she fell in love with him.

But sometime afterwards, Medusa had had to go back to the Parthenon, the temple of Athena. He'd asked her if they would meet at the beach at the same time the next day. Medusa agreed and soon left for Athena's temple. But all the time she had been in Athena's temple, she thought of Poseidon. He'd entered her dreams at night. It was as though Poseidon had asked Hypnos' sons to make sure that she was plagued with thoughts and dreams of him. Before she had set eyes on the sea king, she often had many men asking for her hand in marriage but she had refused because of her duty to Athena.

Day by day, more suitors came and by that time Medusa had had enough. She had turned on the suitors and yelled. "Ask me for more proposals of marriage and you will _all_ be facing the wrath of Athena. Now, be gone!" and soon the suitors ran, not wanting to face Athena's anger. Soon, Medusa went peacefully about her duty in Athena's temple. But her meeting with Poseidon had changed all of that for her. She was awed by him not them pathetic men, who wished to have her.

Medusa soon met Poseidon at their regular rendezvous every day. He showed her his shape shifting power, his ability to create beautiful horses from sea foam and his sea power. She had been in awe and asked him about his underwater kingdom. He told her, about his subjects, the animals that lived there, the other sea deities and creatures and...His family. Medusa had been slightly jealous at first. Jealous that this handsome god was already married and had a family of his own. And jealous that Medusa wasn't his queen and didn't have his children. After Poseidon talked, Medusa talked about her family, her parents, Phorcys and Ceto, her sisters who were gorgons. But she wasn't. Her other siblings had teased her about it but her gorgon sisters had taken her to one side and comforted her. Then she told of how she had been appointed by Athena to be her priestess and spent her time as Athena's priestess carrying out her duties day after day.

Several days passed, their meetings continued and Poseidon came with stories about his kingdom and the battles he had faced with the sea monsters. Medusa was also given a pearl and sea shell necklace, of which Poseidon had told her that any king would pay a large amount of drachmas for. She treasured it with her life and grew to love Poseidon even more.

Now, Medusa was in Athena's temple, watching the worshippers chant their prayers to the goddess. The other priestess, Penelope, threw the offerings into the blazing fire before them. She and Medusa turned to the huge statue of Athena and began to chant a prayer to the goddess to accept the offerings. The statue's eyes seemed to twinkle even though the statue was made entirely out of store. Medusa took this as a sign of acceptance and stopped her chant. She turned to the worshippers and said aloud. "The goddess has accepted your prayers. Go, may the goddess be with you always."

The worshippers bowed to the priestesses and left. Penelope turned to Medusa and took off her head dress.

"It's your turn to look after the temple, Medusa. We cannot leave the temple in a state or Athena will be angry."

"I know, Penelope. I'll look after the temple, don't worry."

Penelope nodded and left the temple. Medusa sighed; she took off her head dress and placed it upon the altar. She walked down from the altar towards the pillars at the side of the temple; she leaned against the pillar and looked out at the beautiful view of the city. The sea caught her eye and her mind immediately went to Poseidon. She hadn't spoken to the god for days as something had happened in Crete.

She missed him. She missed his body, his stories, his beauty and charm. She missed everything about the great sea god. She wished he was there beside her, telling her that that everything would be all right. His wife, Amphitrite, was a lucky nymph to have him as a husband. Medusa wished that Poseidon was her husband and that she lived in his underwater kingdom and with her children – if she had any.

Her thoughts were soon broken when she saw something moving. She looked more closely and saw a horse walking slowly up towards the temple. The horse was a magnificent pure white horse stallion with a silken mane and tail. It looked eerily beautiful. Too beautiful.

As the stallion drew closer, Medusa saw that the stallion was changing. The beautiful white coat began to fade and became a tanned skin color, the lean fore and back legs became muscular. The mane began to fan out and became long blonde hair, the tail disappeared and the horse's head became a man's beautiful face. Poseidon's beautiful face!

Medusa hurried from the temple towards the god as he hurried towards her. They embraced each other; Poseidon drew back and kissed Medusa on the lips.

"Medusa. My beautiful maiden, I have missed you greatly."

"My beautiful sea god, I have missed you also. What news of Crete?"

"The wretch King Minos has asked me for a sacrifice as he had nothing. I gave him a white bull to sacrifice but Minos refused to slaughter the animal. I cursed his wife to fall madly in love with the bull. I don't know what else has happened as something else had occurred."

"I see. As Minos is a child of Zeus, does your brother know?"

"Yes, but he cannot undo what I have started, it is the way of the gods."

"I understand."

Poseidon drew close to her again and kissed her. Her arms encircled around his shoulders, drawing herself close to his muscular body. He lifted her into his arms and carried her inside the temple. He laid her down on the cold marble floor. She watched as her lover lay down beside her. He began to caress her body, she leaned into his touch. So many times she had sat on the beach with the god, enjoying his touches, his embraces.

Medusa was completely test within his touch, she gasped, cried out his name and responded to his touch by her touches, kisses and embraces. Soon, the caresses turned into something more. Slowly they peeled off each other's clothes. Poseidon moved on top of her and began to move within her. Medusa cried out, clawing at his back and calling his name.

Several moments after, Medusa woke up to find Poseidon beside her, naked and smiling at her.

"Hello, my dove."

Medusa smiled and kissed the sea god's chest. "My beautiful sea god. My love."

Poseidon smiled. Medusa shivered a little. The sea god grabbed their clothes and covered her in her priestess clothes and wrapped his robes around the lower half of his body.

Suddenly there was a cold wind blowing within the temple and a white owl soared in and transformed into the goddess, Athena. A helmet appeared over her dark brown hair and a spear and shield materialized within her grip. Medusa gasped. She was in trouble! She had desecrated the law of the temple. She had made sexual contact with a man within the goddess' temple. This resulted in punishment! Poseidon looked up at his niece.

"Athena, no please." He begged.

Athena turned and scowled down at the scene before her. Eyes flashing. "Priestess Medusa, you took a vow of chastity to be my priestess of purity as of myself...and yet you _defile_ that vow. This is something I cannot allow. You will pay!"

"I...I...I didn't mean to. I never thought—"

"Lies! You knew the moment you became one of my priestesses. You committed treason against me with my own uncle."

"Please, Lady Athena. I never meant to go against your wishes. I just—"

But the goddess wasn't listening. Athena raised her hand and Medusa screamed. She began to twitch and her whole body jerked. Medusa tried to get away but whatever Athena was doing to her, it made her attempts to escape worthless. Poseidon stood there, gazing down at his tortured lover as she writhed in agony. Medusa felt her legs congeal. She looked down and saw they began to entwine and her legs began to grow until it was at least twenty feet. The skin color changed and it turned black and scales appeared, hardening on her skin like ice. Medusa screamed again as her fingernails grew into long talons.

But Medusa knew that her curse wasn't over just yet. Athena dropped her weapons and strode over to Medusa, grabbing her long brown hair. Medusa felt her hair beginning to move like snakes. She whimpered from the pain and the agony began to lessen inside of her. Athena snarled.

"Now, no man will have you or admire you ever again." and she threw down her old priestess. Medusa fell to the floor, the sound of hissing filling her ears. She looked up at Poseidon, staring at Medusa.

"Poseidon." she breathed, reaching out to him. "Poseidon, please...help me."

"Medusa..."

She felt something move against her forehead. She raised her hands and felt snakes in her hair. But there was no hair strands, just a mass of horrible, angry snakes.

"Athena!" Poseidon roared. Medusa watched as a trident materialized into his hands. With one quick movement, Poseidon sprang, trident at the ready. Athena's spear flew into her grip and blocked Poseidon's attack. She pushed him back with her spear and held her shield in front of her.

"First it was Athens," Poseidon growled. "Then Troezen, now this. Just like your father, you don't care."

Athena said nothing, she twirled her spear and thrust it towards his chest, but Poseidon blocked it with his spear. He swung his trident and knocked Athena's shield out from n front of her. Athena thrust her spear in to Poseidon's side. It caught him scraping his skin.

Medusa sat up her huge snake like tail swaying.

"Possseidon." she hissed. She was talking like a snake. Like her sisters. Medusa hurried over to where Athena had dropped her shield. She lifted it to her face and let out a cry of horror.

Not only had she snake hair, talons and a snake-like body, but her eyes were a glowing green color. Her tongue was no longer human but like a snake's; long, red and forked. She looked just like her sisters. Athena had cursed her to become a gorgon.

Medusa let out a sob, threw down the shield and slithered off. Far away from Athens, far from Athena, far from danger. Far from Poseidon. Her love. She could hear him calling out her name as she moved further and further away from him.

Medusa kept on moving until she arrived at the beach where she and Poseidon first met. She hunkered down, trying her best not to be noticed by any passersby. Two sea gulls flew towards Medusa. She looked at them and they looked at her. Within a second, the gulls became stone. Ornament for a garden. She sobbed and cried out.

"Mother, father! Hear me, Phorcysss and Ceto, ssson and daughter of Pontusss and Gaia. I beg of you, help me find my sssistersss. Your daughtersss, Ssstheno and Euryale the gorgonsss. Help me pleassse."

Suddenly out of nowhere a spout of water appeared and Medusa's mother appeared out of the water. Still her beautiful self, Ceto had long red hair that was tied into a bun. She wore a pearl white dress with a light blue chiton on top. Ceto smiled down at her weeping daughter.

"Medusa, my child. Making a blasphemous act against Athena..."

"Why, mother?" she screeched. "Why are you defending her? You should have ssstopped her. I love Possseidon. I know what I did wasss wrong but ssshe should have been-"

"More sympathetic? Athena is a virgin goddess, Medusa. You knew that before you took your vows. You violated the chastity vows."

"No, mother. I fell in love with a god, and I got punissshed. You fell in love with father, your brother and married him but you didn't get punissshed. You godsss alwaysss love an sssimple life becaussse you always blame usss mortalsss."

Medusa sobbed. She slithered from her mother and began to search for her sisters.

* * *

Two years later, Medusa was in her home on the edge of Greece, where she had been taken with her sisters. When she had found her sisters, they had been startled to see their younger sister as a fully fledged gorgon like them. She had told them the story of how she had became a gorgon. Her sisters had seethed with anger at Athena's actions for punishing their sister. Stheno and Euryale soon let Medusa onto the island and cared for each other. Medusa moved to an old shrine that looked at least millennia old and her sisters came to visit.

But soon, stories of the gorgon travelled far and wide throughout Greece. Warriors went to Medusa's island not for Medusa's beauty but for her own head. But the warriors were idol and naïve so they would often be turned to stone by Medusa's own stare. Medusa had found it a little boring at first until one solider had put up a good fight before Medusa had tricked him and he had turned to stone. Medusa's garden was now full of statues; of animals, women and children who had often wandered by mistake and men who would come for her head but didn't succeed. Every two months, the gorgon sisters would regroup on Medusa's island and share stories.

Now, Medusa was in her shrine alone watching her fire burn where the altar of the shrine would be. The fire crackled and formed images into Medusa's head. A snake, her animal, the creatures that helped with her power to defeat her victims. A trident, Poseidon's most powerful weapon. A tear came to Medusa's eye, she had not seen her beloved sea god since the day she was cursed, she prayed to god to come and visit but her words never reached him. She looked back into the fire and saw an image of an owl. Athena's sacred owl.

Medusa hissed angrily at the thought of the goddess. She hated Athena for placing this wretched curse on her. She wanted revenge on the goddess. But she wasn't sure how she would do it.

Medusa's senses suddenly heightened. She sniffed the air. It was human, mortal and male. Probably another warrior to kill her under the order of Athena. Medusa turned from her fire and slithered off to meet the mortal. She reached the door way that to the courtyard of the shrine and saw the mortal. She grinned, he had his back to her and was doing something she couldn't see but Medusa wasn't bothered. She slithered to meet him.

"Hello, my friend. Let see your face." She said.

The man turned and Medusa's smile faltered and she stopped. The man was old with a beard and long white hair, his eyes were milky white and in his hand he held a long branch. The man was looking in the direction of where Medusa stood but he was not turning into stone. Medusa moved closer but took precaution.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Did the gods send you to kill me?"

"No, I am a weary traveler from Sparta. Do you know where I am?"

"You are on my island. I will ask you again. Were you sent by the gods?"

The man sighed. "And as I told you before, no I am not. The gods have no time for me. Are you the only one on the island?"

"Yes, I am."

The man made a sound of understanding, he moved along tapping his branch as though it was a cane. What was wrong with this man? Medusa couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Then a thought struck Medusa. The man was blind. Her curse could not work on him. She watched as the man moved away as though leaving.

"How did you get on to the island?" Medusa asked.

"I was left here by my master. He took me to this island as part of an expedition. But after not finding what he wanted, he took his anger out on me and blinded me with his sword. He then left me at a cave and left me. I've never met anybody else on this island until today."

"How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure but it seems like forever."

The man turned back around and began to walk slowly away. Medusa hissed, she wanted to thrash out but something made her stop. She couldn't harm him; he hadn't even tried to hurt her. She slid away but before she got to the door. The blind man called out to her.

"Even though, I'm blind and do not know what you look like, but I know one thing, you sound _beautiful_."

Medusa spun round, her huge tail knocking over several statues. The man turned and walked away. Medusa watched as he left her all alone. She continued to stare at the place where the blind man had stood. It had been at least two years since she heard them words spoken. But if he wasn't blind and her powers didn't work, would he still call her beautiful if he saw what she was? What she _truly_ was? She was a gorgon just like her sisters.

But ever since her birth, she had been the odd one; she had looked _nothing_ like a monster. Now, thanks to Athena, Medusa was now a monster. An outcast. And not only was she a monster but she was also mortal, so that put her in danger if any mortal hero or warrior came for her and found out her weakness.

She turned and slowly slithered back to the hall where the fire was waiting. She had failed. She hadn't killed anyone this time. She had tried her best to keep all of her enemies out of her world but now...someone had sneaked in. That man had made the crack which was easy enough for anyone to get through.

Medusa suddenly felt sick and hurried over to the window, pulled back the curtain and vomited out of the window. This had only started at least two weeks ago and Medusa had spent most of her time wandering what was wrong and then she had realized that she was pregnant...with Poseidon's child or children. With her curse being on her, the pregnancy must have been slowed down. And yet the father didn't seem bothered to visit her or even know if their sexual encounter had resulted in pregnancy.

Medusa moved away from the window and curled up beside the fire. Medusa hated being an outcast; ever since she had been to this island she had not seen her entire family. Only her sisters. She had not seen her friends. What would Penelope think when Athena told her about Medusa's blasphemous act? Penelope would most likely be thinking along the same lines as Athena, wanting Medusa to be punished.

Medusa wiped a tear from her eye, she had not cried since the day of her curse, when she had seen her reflection in Athena's shield. She ran her hand gently across the nest of snakes that hissed and slithered. She could feel the snakes rubbing their heads against her fingers and palm, affectionately. Even though her sisters were her only visitors, she had her hair of snakes for comfort. They seemed to understand her as their hisses sound different when she spoke to them. They were her other reason of why she had not destroyed herself now, the other being that she was pregnant.

"Medusa?" said voice. Medusa froze; she had not heard that voice for so long.

She turned and saw Poseidon standing in the middle of the hall way. He hadn't aged at all. He still looked his beautiful self. Tall, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs. Long blonde hair and goatee and sea blue eyes.

"Poseidon." she whispered. She uncurled herself and slithered over to him. She touched his soft godly flesh. At least she wasn't dreaming that he was here.

"I've missed you, my dear." he breathed.

"I've misssed you. Why haven't you been here, two yearsss I've been ssstuck on thisss island asss an outcassst!"

Medusa could only hiss whenever she was feeling upset or angry and now it was coming back. Poseidon shushed her and held her close, her snakes nuzzling against his cheek and hair. "Shhhh, Medusa. We gods have a duty to uphold on Olympus. I've had festivals to attend and, well let's just say, other things too."

Medusa drew back and stared at Poseidon. "I suppose Amphitrite has spoken with you."

"Yes, she has. She maybe a jealous nymph but not as jealous as Hera. She doesn't have the anger that Hera has."

Medusa brushed a talon hand across his long blonde hair. She took his right hand, kissed it, her tongue flickering across his knuckles and placed it on her stomach and looked at him. Poseidon looked at his hand on her stomach, and then looked at her face and back again.

"Medusa..." he breathed. "You're not..."

Medusa nodded, tears came to her eyes. Tears of joy. Poseidon let out a breath of relief and hugged her lightly. "My gods, Medusa. That's wonderful news."

They drew back and he wiped her tears away from her glowing green eyes. "You will be keeping the baby?"

"Or babies. Of course, I am. Why would anyone want to get rid of a child of a god?"

Poseidon smiled. But then it faded as did Medusa's.

"What's wrong?"

"Hades told me that the Fates have made a prophecy. About a child of Zeus and...You."

Medusa froze. "What? Me and Zeus' child. When did Zeus..."

"A year ago. Apparently, a princess called Danae had been locked away by her father when he consulted Apollo's Oracle but Zeus found a way and seduced her. Their union created a son. Perseus, she called him."

Medusa's eyes glowed viciously and hissed along with her hair of snakes. "So, this Perseus child is _my_ killer." she hissed.

"Yes." he said, mournfully."

"So, _that's_ why you haven't been here for two years! Because of this damn prophecy?"

"Medusa, please. If this prophecy comes true, you'll be in danger. I love you and I don't want to lose you. You're carrying my child. I can't let the baby or babies die with you when this Perseus boy comes for you."

But Medusa didn't listen, she saw red. She swung her tail causing a large section of the wall and two pillars to collapse. She let out a piercing scream like a banshee and punched the floor making several large cracks in the marble. Medusa began to pant; she had never let so much aggression out of her for so many years. Before she had turned into a gorgon, she had never been a violent person but now...

She turned on Poseidon, her eyes flashing. "You know what happened here earlier on, I had an old man here and he was blind. And I let him go. I could not kill him. I could not turn him to stone. I have a _weakness_."

"We all have weaknesses."Poseidon said, walking over to her. Her eyes softened slightly. "You are my weakness." he said. "All of my lovers have been my weakness. But _you_, Medusa, are my strongest weakness."

Medusa leaned into him and slid her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her hair and the snakes flicked their tongues across his faces like kisses. He ran his fingers over the snakes individually.

"I should have had my way with you in _my_ temple, not Athena's."

Medusa let out a breath of laughter. She drew back and walked over to the fire, Poseidon following her. She sat down, her huge snake tail curling beside her. Poseidon sat close behind her.

"So, how long until this Perseus boy gets here?" she asked.

"When he's old enough."

"Well, the children or child will be born before he arrives here. So, they could help me."

"Yes." he was silent for a few moments and then he spoke again. "You know I could take you to Olympus, have your case put on trial."

Medusa looked at her lover, incredulously. "What? They would never listen to me. Athena wouldn't let me set foot in there."

"But Zeus will. When it comes to a trial, he cannot refuse. I will have many on my side. Nemesis, she knows about retribution and as _I_ am his favorite uncle, Apollo will be on my side as will Aphrodite. She brought us together. And as long as those two will be on our side, Artemis and Ares will be behind us. I'll make sure of it. You _will_ be human again."

"I think the Fates would disagree. They may have gotten Aphrodite to bring us together but they can still tear us apart even more. Just like I've been torn from my beauty, you, and family. What will be next? My life, according to this _prophecy_."

"It maybe the future but you can change it. We can change it. We both can defy fate."

Medusa looked at him as he said this. Maybe she could go to the council of the gods with Poseidon and plead her case. But if she did then she wouldn't see her family again, her sisters. But she couldn't defy fate. Everyone feared the Fates especially the gods. But nobody feared the Fates more than Zeus.

Medusa sighed and looked at the sea god. "Give me time to think it through. Please. And I'll let you know."

Poseidon beamed and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him. He kissed her back. Her arms immediately went around his shoulders and his went around her waist. She missed this. It had been so long since she had been intimate with him. She missed it; she hated her monstrous life as a gorgon. Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the shrine; a sea gull fluttered down and squawked. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"Amphitrite's looking for me. I must go. When will you have your answer?"

"I'll call for you, my dear."

Poseidon smiled, kissed her, stood on his feet and he and the sea gull vanished within a swipe of his cloak. And Medusa was left alone. She swung her tail around her and stroked the snakes that hissed in sympathy.

* * *

The boy walked along the hot meadows towards the pond of where the Stygian nymphs had told him he would meet the Graeae sisters. He had been travelling for days and his task of getting the head of the most feared gorgon, Medusa, weighed heavily against his shoulders.

When he was born, his grandfather, Acrisius, had banished him and his mother from his kingdom because of a prophecy the Oracle had given him. He and his mother soon spent days at sea and were helped by the Oceanids by Zeus' order to Poseidon and the Oceanids took them to the island, Seriphos. He and his mother lived there for many years but the king of the island, Polydectes had took a fancy to his mother and asked her to marry him. Danae had foolishly agreed and soon the whole citizens of the island came to give them their wedding gifts, but Perseus (being poor) had nothing. So, Polydectes told him to bring him the head of Medusa. Perseus had agreed and had set off on his mission.

Athena had come to him and told him that he had to speak with the Stygian nymphs for help. He had followed her advice and set off to the banks of a river where the Stygian nymphs settled. They had told him that to find Medusa he had to consult the Graeae sisters.

So, now, he was trying to find the Graeae sisters but where would they be in this swamp? He kept on walking, looking for any signs of where the Graeae would be.

"_There."_ said a voice.

Perseus stopped and turned, where had that voice come from? Was it Athena telling him where to go? Guiding him?

"_There. Turn around and look east."_ said the voice. Perseus was right; he recognized the voice of Athena from when she had directed him to the Stygian nymphs. He turned to face north and looked east. He saw a cave covered with ivy and willow branches. He walked over to the cave and as he drew nearer, he heard talking and loud cackling. The Graeae sisters were inside.

He reached the mouth of the cave. The air stank of rotten corpses and dead flesh. Inside, Perseus could see three very old women standing over a stone well that was filled with hot steaming water. They were all passing a large bloodshot eyeball and a large tooth that looked as old as they were. The one that had the eye suddenly turned and smiled a crooked smile. Most of her teeth were missing. Perseus found it slightly revolting.

"And who are you, my dear?" she asked.

The others turned as she spoke. "Yes, dear. Come tell us why you are here."

"My name is Perseus and I-"

"_Take the eye, Perseus. The eye. They will do anything for the eye. It is important to them."_ said Athena. _"Without it they cannot see." _

Perseus stepped forward, following Athena's words but also getting curious of what was in the stone well. He looked inside and saw that inside was rotting flesh and bone. Perseus felt sick but knew that he couldn't delay his task any more. The eye was only in front of him. All he had to do was reach out and take it.

He made a grab for it and stepped back as the Graeae sisters yelled and cried out in woe.

"Please. Give the eye back!" one of them screeched.

"Give _me_ the eye." the second demanded.

"We will tell you what you need to know." the third one begged." Just please give us the eye. _Please_."

"I will give you the eye as long as you answer the questions I have for you."

The Graeae sisters were quiet for a few moments and then the second one spoke. "Ask us your questions."

Perseus' grip slackened on the eyeball. "Good. Now, tell me where Medusa is?"

"Medusa?" screeched the first one.

"Many men have gone after her head but they've suffered a fate worse than death." said the third.

"Just tell me where she is." Perseus demanded.

The second one stepped forward and said. "On an island at the edge of Greece. She may be accompanied by her two other gorgon sisters."

"How do I get to this island?"

"_That_." said the third one. "Is something you have to figure out on your own?"

"Will the gods help me?" he asked.

"If Fate is on your side."

Perseus smiled. "Thank you, Graeae sisters. Here is your eye back."

And he threw the eye onto the ground far from them. The three old women squalled like birds and hurried to grab the eye. Perseus left them to their squabbling and walked out of the cave. Now, he had to find Medusa's island on the edge of Greece. But _where_ on the edge of Greece?

"Lost are you, dear boy?" asked a voice.

Perseus spun round. In front of him now stood a man of his own height and age with curly black hair and the palest blue eyes. He wore a short toga, a helmet and a pair of sandals with wings. Hermes, the messenger of the gods. Perseus recognized this god, even though they had never met, from the stories of village people.

"Great messenger god, Hermes. Why have you come to see me when you gods clearly know I am on a quest?"

"Yes, but you see I am not alone in this helping."

"What do you mean?"

Hermes nodded behind him. The boy turned and saw a beautiful women standing and smiling at him. She had long brown hair and storm grey eyes. This was the goddess who had led him to the Stygian nymphs and the Graeae sisters.

"Athena." Perseus breathed.

"Brother Perseus. Our father sent me and our half brother, Hermes, to give you help on your quest."

"Why? Just because _I _am a son of Zeus."

"There is that point and the fact you are a sibling of ours." Hermes said. "But also because you are completely defenseless against Medusa."

"You're right!" exclaimed Perseus. "I have no weapons or armor."

"And that's why we are here." Athena said in her soft wise voice. Hermes set down his caduceus and took off his winged sandals and handed them to his half-brother.

"It's going to be a long journey to get to Medusa's island by walking. So, you may need these. They'll be much faster than any bird you can think of."

Perseus took them. Hermes then took hold of something else invisible in the air as if he was holding a staff or sword. Suddenly lightning crackled and thunder roared. The lightning streaked towards them and struck the ground in front of Hermes. An aegis of an eagle was embedded on the hilt. Hermes held this out to Perseus as well.

"This is the sword of Zeus." said Athena. "Our father's second most powerful weapon. You will need this for when you face Medusa in battle."

She then took hold of her shield slid it off her arms and held it out to Perseus. "You'll need this as well. As Medusa's stare is deadly. Use the inner side as it will reflect and Medusa's stare will not work. Our uncle and mighty Hades has offered to give his helm of invisibility so Medusa won't find you. She may sense you in her shrine but won't find you. Oh, and also you will need this purse to place Medusa's head inside."

Finally, she conjured a helmet as black as night with a midnight blue feathers for the plume and a ragged old bag. He took the objects and stared at them. He was now invincible with these weapons. He could finally head off on his quest, defeat Medusa and save his mother from a foolish marriage. He looked at his half sister and half brother.

"Thank you, gods. Siblings. And thank my father when you see him."

"As we gods wish you luck on your quest." said Hermes.

"Thank you, Hermes. Athena," said Perseus. Athena smiled and looked at him enquiringly. "How did Medusa become a gorgon?"

Suddenly, Athena's eyes went cold and hard. Her lips tightened and her skin paled. "She was human like you. Even though she was born of godly parents, she was mortal. Medusa was one of my priestesses. Poseidon seduced her and made love to her in my temple. For violating her chastity vows, I turned her into what she was supposed to be. A gorgon."

"So, you banished her to the edge of Greece?"

"I did not!" Athena snapped. "She ran from my temple and found her two sisters, who took her to their old homeland. I've never thought to have bothered with the blasphemer until now."

"Why has Poseidon not saved her yet?"

"Because other things have cropped up. Today, Poseidon has been searching the seas and oceans for a suitable sea monster to attack a city whose queen dared to think that her daughter's beauty was far from the Nereids'. But the only way they'll stop the beast from attacking is by sacrificing the daughter, Andromeda, to the beast known as Cetus."

"Very well, I'll defeat Medusa along with Poseidon's sea creature."

"A wise move there, Perseus. Not only will you be facing two powerful and dangerous beasts but you'll be angering Poseidon twice by killing his lover and his pet."

"I'll stay far from the seas then." said Perseus.

Athena smiled and turned to leave with Hermes. "Good luck with your quest, Perseus."

As the two gods, walked away, Athena began to morph into an owl. Hermes turned into a falcon and they both flew up high into the sky, into the heavens, to Olympus. Perseus smiled. He sat down on the grassy floor and began to fasten on the winged sandals. He stood up and felt the wings on the sandals flapping, eager to fly with their new master. He then slid Athena's shield onto his left arm, placed Hades' helmet in the purse, tied the purse onto his belt and took up his father's sword.

He felt power surge within the sword. Zeus' own power. The energy he needs to battle with. The sword that the Cyclops had made for him to fight with, when he fought against the Titans. This was the only connection he had to his father, the only closeness, holding this sword he felt a part of Zeus with him, bringing courage into his body fuelling him to fight. Was this how Zeus felt when he was given the sword?

Perseus had all the courage he had to fight. He had the gods on his side. Now, he had to go to Medusa's island and kill her and save Andromeda from death.

"Go to Medusa's island." he instructed the sandals.

The wings immediately began to flap with excitement when given a new order. Suddenly, he began to feel himself being lifted off the ground and began to fly west. The wings and Perseus began to fly higher than ever; he began to clutch his father's sword. He passed by trees, through cities, towns, villages old shrines and temples that were built and in the middle of construction. He soared over the sea and Perseus began to feel a pang in stomach as he stared at the raging waters.

If he did take down Medusa and Cetus and come across Poseidon, would he be able to stop Poseidon's wrath? Would he able to defeat a _god_? Would Poseidon confront him about the killings of his lover and sea creature? Well, Perseus would be ready if Poseidon did confront him.

In the distance, Perseus could see a large island with a large shrine with statues of people and animals. The statues were probably Medusa's work. Her dangerous glare of that turned anyone who looked at her and she looked at them to stone. He landed in the courtyard and stared horrified at the statues with people's faces. Fear and terror was the only thing on the stony faces. The last thing they felt when they looked at the gorgon's face. Animals were frozen in fear too, but some were showing hatred and looked as though they had been about to attack but were caught in her stare.

Perseus walked his shield and sword at the ready. He reached the hall way and the sound of cackling and hissing reached his ears. He reached into the purse and took out Hades' helmet of invisibility. He placed the helmet on his head and watched his shadow disappear. He was fully invisible. He walked into the shrine, backwards. He looked into Athena's shield and saw three gorgons cackling away at a story. Or rather two gorgons.

"But anyway," said the first gorgon. This one had black snakes for her hair. Her body was palomino like a horse and had claws like a lion. "Hephaestus caught the two gods and invited them all to see. The gods laughed, teasing Ares and insulting Aphrodite. The goddesses, _well_, they were shocked by the news and didn't go. But Poseidon, however, had... Medusa?"

Medusa, the smaller gorgon, had tensed at the sea god's name and began to sob. The second gorgon rolled her eyes.

"For goodness sake, Medusa. I don't see why you have to show these girl tears, you turned down your chance of becoming human just to stay with us!"

"Hold your tongue!" Medusa snarled. Perseus suddenly felt the shrine shake. He hurried over to a pillar that was half destroyed. He knelt down and concentrated on the reflection of the three gorgons. "I gave up a chance for being human again and to be immortal for _your _sake. I didn't want to be the odd one of the family any more. Mother and father have already turned their back on me because of what I have done. Our siblings could not even look-"

Medusa stopped talking. Perseus could see Medusa sniffing the air. She looked around but could see no one. She slithered down from the alter table and looked around the large chamber, sniffing.

"What is it, sister?" The second gorgon hissed, her snakes snarling. Her other sister began sniffing the air too.

"A human." she said. "Male."

"No, Euryale." said Medusa. "Not human. Not mortal, but demi-god. Come out, Perseus. I know you're there!"

Perseus froze. How did Medusa know his name? Of course, she would. Poseidon must have told her.

"Did Poseidon tell you my name?" he asked.

Medusa hissed. "He did. He also told me the prophecy that you would kill _me_. Well, I'm going to change that. You'll die instead, son of Zeus. Sisters, if I don't survive this fight then look after my children and make sure Poseidon brings down his wrath on this demi-god."

Her sisters hissed in anger. Medusa lunged towards the place where Perseus knelt. He jumped into the air, the sandals taking him further away from the enraged gorgon. He kept his back to Medusa. She hissed, threateningly.

"Come on, son of Zeus. Let me see your face. Let me see your face properly. Not just in some grubby reflection."

Perseus didn't listen. He just stared at the shield. Medusa was scowling at him.

"I smell you, demi-god. Take off your disguise and show me your face. You will die."

"Not a chance, Medusa. Poseidon maybe on your side-"

Perseus was knocked down; he fell to the ground and heard his father's sword and Athena's shield clatter to the floor. He shut his eyes tight and began to feel around on the floor for his sword and shield.

"Poseidon has always been on my side. He loves me and don't you forget that, Perseus."

"Oh, really? Then why isn't Poseidon here saving you from me? Some lover he is! He doesn't care about you Medusa. If he did, he would be here now."

"Silence!" she roared. "Poseidon, unlike _you_, doesn't interfere with fate. I turned down his offer to become human. He respected my decision. We still love each other."

Perseus felt something big and metallic with his fingertips. Athena's shield. He made a grab for it and turned it. He looked into the reflect side and saw the three gorgons snarling down at him. He had somehow lost Hades' helm. Perseus was suddenly knocked by the third gorgon's crimson tail. He let out a cry of pain as he hit a pillar. He grabbed hold of the shield and kept it up to his face. He looked around and saw his father's sword lying a few feet away. All he had to do was reach out and take a swing at Medusa's head. He listened carefully to the gorgon sister's movements. Then Medusa cried out to the heavens.

"Poseidon, hear me o' earth shaker, son of Cronus, my lover. Tell your brother, King Hades of the Underworld along with his wife, Queen Persephone, that they will be getting a very _special_ visitor to his kingdom."

The earth began to shake and Perseus could hear the waves roaring against the island.

"Stheno, corner him. Euryale, strike him and hold him still. I will kill him with my curse. Hades will be glad having a hero in his kingdom. My children will be able to feast on your fear."

Perseus stood and ran. He heard Stheno move. Perseus ran blindly away but was soon struck down by a huge tail. He landed painfully on the ground and felt his shoulders being pinned against the stone floor. He couldn't move, he was trapped. Medusa was right, he _was_ going to die. Even though he had his eyes tightly shut, he felt Medusa towering over him. Her tail began to caress his face, it felt horrible. Perseus flinched as Medusa spoke.

"Let me see those beautiful eyes. Let me see their beautiful colors. Are they like your father's or your mother's?"

Perseus moved his hand back and felt something. He reached for it and kept a tight grip on it. He felt Medusa's claw like fingers tilt his chin.

"Please. Your uncle Hades and Poseidon will honor you, even in death and all because you opened your eyes to my will and to Death himself. Not only will you be dead, you will be with me and my sisters keeping me company."

Stheno and Euryale hissed with laughter. But Perseus ignored them. He had to keep calm and concentrate. Hard. He also had to judge the moment of when he had to strike. And all he had to do was make his swing perfect.

"Open your eyes, my dear. Please."

"Medusa." he said. "I want to ask you something."

"Ask away, my dear."

"When you turn me stone, call upon Poseidon to give you a trial on Olympus, make sure Athena turns you back into your human self and Zeus gives you immortality. Then go to Seriphos and tell my mother that I died like a hero and that I hope to see her in the Fields of Elysian."

Medusa's snakes hissed but she shushed them. "So be it." she said. "Now, open your eyes."

He felt clawed hands release him and Stheno and Euryale slithered back. Then he began to slowly open his eyes. He could see a line of light within the darkness. _This_ was his chance. He swung.

A scream.

"Poseidon!" Medusa screamed.

Perseus swung blindly again and heard a guttural choke.

"Medusa! No!" Stheno yelled.

Perseus opened his eyes. To his horror, he found Medusa's headless bloody corpse lying in front of him. Her head was laying face down a few feet away, the snakes still writhing.

"Open your eyes, mortal. We cannot turn mortals to stone."

Perseus looked around at the two remaining gorgon sisters. Their snakes hissed in anger, their forked tongues thrashing. Stheno had green grass snakes for hair with a red crimson snake tail and body. Euryale had black snakes and a palomino body and like her sister, green glowing eyes.

"You have brought the wrath of Poseidon on yourself, mortal. You broke your promise. You will suffer." said Stheno.

Perseus said nothing. He detached the purse from his belt and walked over to Medusa's head. He picked it up, the back of her head facing him, and placed it in the purse. Euryale let out a blood curdling, ear-splitting shriek. Perseus flinched. He grabbed his shield and sword and darted around the shrine. Stheno and Euryale lunged and slithered after him.

But Perseus wasn't concentrating on them. He was busy looking for Hades' helm. He flew over to his hiding place and found the helmet settled by a clump of stone and rubble. He flew towards it. Stheno leaped for him but Perseus saw the attack coming and dodged, she crashed into a pillar. Euryale roared again and began to climb a pillar. Perseus flew past a pillar and headed down. He grabbed the helm flew upwards. Euryale snarled and roared.

"Die, son of Zeus." And she made a dive for him. Perseus raised his sword and swung. The blade cut across her chest. Blood seeped on to her torn tunic. Euryale landed on the stone floor. Stheno stared at her sister.

"Euryale?" she hissed, quietly.

Perseus, still hovering, watched as the gorgon slowly began to move. Euryale lifted herself off the ground and looked down at her bloody chest. She turned on Perseus.

"You've wounded me!" she roared and let out a bellowing shriek. Perseus turned and flew out of the shrine.

Outside, the island was being hit by the waves of the sea. Poseidon's wrath. Perseus had to escape in order to go on to his next mission. To save Andromeda. He flew east and headed off to find her.

* * *

After the demi-god left, a huge wave formed and hit the island. The water suddenly vanished and Poseidon appeared. He was here for a reason. Medusa had called his name. But by the way she had called him, it had sounded as though she was in trouble.

He hurried inside. Inside, the shrine was completely destroyed and lying on the floor in the middle of the room was...

"Medusa!"

He ran over and knelt down beside her headless body. Her neck was severed and torn. He picked up her body in his arms and cradled her close to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks and on to his lover's body.

He couldn't believe that Medusa was gone. Gone from this world, gone from his life. And it was all because of Perseus. Athena had probably helped him to defeat her. He looked down at her stomach. His children, they were dead along with their mother. He clutched Medusa's body to his even more tightly. Something nudged him. He looked up and saw a pure white stallion standing beside him. But this stallion was nothing like any of the horses had seen before. This horse had huge wings the same color as its coat.

"The stallion is your son." said a voice.

Poseidon looked behind the winged horse to see Medusa's sisters, Stheno and Euryale standing there.

"What?" he asked.

"The stallion." said Euryale. "Is your son. And so is this boy."

Poseidon put down Medusa's body and walked over to the gorgon sisters. In Stheno's arms was a baby boy with soft green eyes just like his mother's. He took the baby and held him for a few moments, and then he looked at the two sisters.

"How are they my sons?"

"When Perseus cut her neck, it sparked the birth." said Stheno. "And that horse and this child came out of her neck. So, they are _your_ children. She told us that you were the only man she has been with."

Poseidon stared at the sisters. He then looked down at the baby in his arms. The winged horse trotted over to him. His two sons, he had with the women he had loved the most. He turned back to the gorgon sisters.

"Thank you, sisters. Make sure you go and find somewhere you can hide. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused for your sister."

"It's not your fault, Poseidon. Athena made her into a gorgon. _She_ is to blame."

They turned and went into another room of the shrine. Poseidon turned to Medusa's body. He raised a hand and Medusa's body lifted into the air and hovered towards them. Poseidon then lay Medusa on the back of the winged stallion, then he, with the baby in his arms and Medusa on the horse, they walked out of the shrine and into the courtyard. The waves hit the island with a tremendous force. With a wave of his hand, the seas calmed and the island was no longer flooded. Poseidon turned to the winged stallion. He looked at Medusa's corpse.

He raised his hand and her body began to glow pearly white and then her body separated into thousands of tiny glowing lights. They scattered and soared straight for the heavens.

"There she goes," he said, softly to his two sons. "Your mother will now be immortal in the stars."

He then looked back at the stallion. "They don't call me the 'Father of the horse' for nothing. I shall call you Pegasus meaning lightning. You'll be famous, my son." he said, stroking the horse's nose. "And you, my boy, will be called Chrysaor meaning 'golden armament'. I will find you a kingdom for you to rule over. You will be a great king."

Pegasus neighed and flew off into the skies. Chrysaor cooed as he watched his brother fly off into the heavens. Poseidon looked down at Chrysaor, who was cooing and smiling at his father.

"Let us go home now, child. I hate to think what Amphitrite would have to say. But I can think of only one person who would like to look after you."

And they both vanished, leaving the island.

* * *

Andromeda woke the next morning in the palace of Ethiopia, knowing what today would bring. Her death. Cetus the sea monster, as the Oracle of Delphi had said to her parents had ravaged the city for many days and all because of her mother's boasting and vanity. Andromeda had not meant to offend the gods in anyway but her mother had thought differently. Her father had said nothing but agreed to Poseidon's terms that his only child must be sacrificed to Poseidon's sea monster to end its destruction of Aethiopia. Andromeda had been horrified when she had heard the news and had refused to go along with the ghastly decision. But her future husband and uncle, Phineas, had told her that she had no choice, so Andromeda _had_ to accept.

Andromeda rubbed her eyes from sleep as there a came a knock.

"Enter." she said, slipping on a robe. The door opened and in came her personal maid and Phineas.

"Good to see you up and about, my dear." he said.

"And you, uncle. I cannot believe today will be my death day."

Phineas sighed. Andromeda turned and let the maid dress her. When she was fully dressed, the maid left and Andromeda turned to her uncle. He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead. "When you are sacrificed, I'll make sure the monster kills me too. I won't let death or anyone take you."

Andromeda smiled. She and her uncle walked on to the balcony and saw hundreds upon hundreds of people standing by the place of where she was to be sacrificed. The clouds darkened and the waves roared and thundered against the banks. The people roared and jeered. Waiting for what was coming.

Tears began to fill Andromeda's eyes. She didn't want to die. She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods, any god or goddess that would listen to her, to save her from Death's clutches. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and she leaned into his embrace.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll be with you every steps of the way. Even in death."

Andromeda held on to him. He had been the only person who had been there and stayed by her side through the whole ordeal. She could only trust her uncle at this moment. He was willingly accepting her death to lead to his own. And that was what made Andromeda love him. Her bedroom door opened again and her father and mother stepped into the room. They were both wearing black robes, their crowns glistening.

"My child." said Cassiopeia, her mother. "My poor child. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused for you."

"Mother, please. What's done is done. The gods must do what they think must be done."

"My daughter." her father whispered. "Your mother made a mistake. At least all you could do is to forgive her."

"I do, father. But I must do what I have to have to do for my duty to my people." she embraced her parents and looked at them, back and forth. "I love you all so much, please don't ever forget me." she then turned to Phineas. "I'll see you, my darling in the afterlife."

Phineas kissed her on the lips. She responded and then drew back. Andromeda sighed, turned and walked with her parents and Phineas out of her bedroom and out into the crowd of people, who were waiting for her punishment. They reached the double doors and a thunder of jeering and yelling met their ears. Andromeda let out a shaky breath. Unlike Phineas, these people didn't respect Andromeda, Phineas and her parents since the incident. They knew that whatever the gods decreed, the mortals respected their wishes and went along with them.

Andromeda stepped down on the steps and walked down the place where she would be sacrificed. The crowd parted as she walked through and began to whisper.

"It should be her mother, they should be sacrificed together." said one whisper.

"_She_ deserves to die along with Andromeda. It's her beauty and Cassiopeia's boasting that should be destroyed." said another.

"It should be Cassiopeia being sacrificed not Andromeda. She caused this. Poseidon should have seen to that." argued his companion.

"Poseidon will see her punished after Andromeda is killed. Who will Phineas marry next after Andromeda's death?"

"Phineas will probably have himself killed. He loves her too much, why do you think he married her."

Andromeda didn't listen; she carried on walking over to the rock where six guards were waiting. She walked over to the rock and stood there. A guard stood behind her and took off her robes with her dress. Then he stood her next to the rock, her back pressing against the cold stone. Then the six guards began to wrap the cold steel chains around Andromeda and the rock, until she was tightly bound. Then they took her clothes and walked back up to the palace.

Now, Andromeda was alone and completely defenseless. There was no way she could escape now. She had already accepted her fate, her death which was fast approaching. She turned her head to the heavens and spoke rather softly.

"O' mighty gods of Olympus, creators of us all. If any of you are listening to my prayer then listen now. Please save me, I do not deserve this. I did not make the foolish boasting on the innocent or else we will _all_ turn against you. Help me ple-"

Andromeda's prayer was cut short as she looked in the sky. Something was soaring in the air just below the clouds. It looked to be something out of shape. The shape turned its head towards the scene below. It then soared towards her. It looked to be one of the gods. She recognized the winged sandals and immediately thought of Hermes. But as the god reached her, Andromeda realized that this god wasn't Hermes. In fact the god wasn't a god that she recognized from the stories her mother had told her. He was wearing the famous winged sandals of Hermes and shield on his arm. He was carrying a sword and a black helmet in his hands and a big, bulky purse that was tied to his belt.

He flew down beside her and stared at her. Andromeda suddenly became aware that she was naked in front of this stranger. She tried to cover herself up but her bonds restrained her actions. He walked over to her, cautiously.

"Are you Princess Andromeda?" he asked.

"I am. Who are you? Are you a god and how do you know my name?"

The man smiled at her questions. "My name is Perseus. No I am not a god, I am half god. I am the son of Zeus, son of Cronus and ruler of the heavens and Danae, daughter of Acrisius. To answer your final question. The story of your mother's boasting has travelled far even to the heavens. Whilst I was on a quest, Athena told me that a queen had been boasting and insulted Nereus' daughters."

"That was an accident. She didn't mean to say that."

"I understand, my princess. Athena also told me of Poseidon's involvement and of you being sacrificed to a sea monster."

Andromeda smiled. So the gods _had_ listened to her prayer. She had been heard!

"Thank the gods! Yes, you are correct but if you are planning on saving me then you better start now because the sea monster will be coming."

"Very well then."

Perseus put down the shield and helmet and was about to strike when suddenly the earth began to shake. The sea began to ripple, then the waves came and hit the cliff, roaring and then there was a piercing shriek and then a huge creature shot out of the water. Andromeda screamed. Perseus turned to face the beast. The monster was huge, twice the size of Athena's temple in Athens. It was like a whale but nose was sharp and it had six rows of teeth and had long sharp tentacles. Poseidon's hideous sea creature, Cetus.

"So, you are Cetus, are you?" asked Perseus.

The sea monster roared as though replying.

"Well, if you want the princess then you'll have to face _me_ first."

The monster roared and Perseus lunged. He flew with such speed that the monster hadn't had enough time to prepare itself. Perseus struck the beast twice on its side. It roared and its tentacles struck out and threw Perseus back. The monster then set its beady eyes on Andromeda. She squealed and tried to wriggle out of her bonds. The monster was getting closer and closer, it opened its huge, wide mouth, showing its sharp teeth. Andromeda closed her eyes ready for her death...but nothing came, except a terrible shriek. She opened her eyes and saw the monster swimming after Perseus, its tentacles thrashing at him and in the water. Perseus then turned to Andromeda and shouted.

"Close your eyes. Quickly."

Andromeda did as she was told and turned her head away. The monster roared and then stopped. She wanted to know what had caused the monster to stop shrieking.

"It's safe now." Perseus called.

Andromeda opened her eyes and turned her head. She gasped. In front of her was the monster, frozen with its mouth open. But something was wrong. Its skin looked stony as though it had just become stone. Perseus flew down beside her, took his sword and untied the steel chains. Freeing her.

Andromeda stepped away from the rock, rubbing her arms from her tight bonds. She stared at the stony beast, wondering what had caused the monster to suddenly become stone. She turned to Perseus.

"What did you do?"

Perseus looked at Andromeda. He sighed and placed a hand on the bulging purse. "With the contents in the purse. It's the head of Medusa, the fierce monster who turned people to stone with one look. That monster that Poseidon sent is more than dead. Your death day won't be today, princess."

Andromeda smiled and hugged the demi-god. She then drew back, took his hand and led him towards her palace. People gasped as they saw Andromeda with Perseus. Halfway through the crowd, she saw her parents but no sign of Phineas.

"Mother! Father! News! I have news. Cetus no longer lives; his terror has been ended by the hands of Perseus!"

The crowd suddenly roared and hurried over to thank Perseus. Her parents hurried over to her and hugged her closely.

"Thank you, o might gods. Thank you for sparing our daughter." her mother cried.

Then the clouds darkened and a loud voice thundered. "Cassiopeia! You deceived me!"

The sea began to churn and the waves grew and rose to meet the palace. People screamed and ran to the palace for safety. The waves crashed down and then out of the water stood a figure holding a trident. Andromeda gasped.

"Poseidon!"

Poseidon scowled at her. "You should have died." He then looked at Perseus. "As should have you. Medusa had no right to be killed. I loved her!" He roared and the ground shook.

Perseus drew his sword and was about to strike when Poseidon swirled his trident and his sword flew out of his hand.

"Your father's sword is no match for my trident." He then pointed his trident at Perseus' chest. "_This_ has nothing to do with you, murderer. Now, stay out of this!"

He then lowered his trident and strode over to Cassiopeia, who was cowering. She collapsed on to her knees.

"Please, Lord Poseidon, ruler of the seas. Please, I beg of you for forgiveness."

"Silence, you deceiver! I told you through Apollo _through_ the Oracle that _your_ daughter had to be sacrificed to Cetus. Cetus was not to be killed by this _murderer_!"

Cassiopeia said nothing, she just sobbed at Poseidon's feet.

"For disobeying the gods' will, _you_ will be punished." Poseidon growled.

Cassiopeia looked up at the sea god. He raised his hands and suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake. Cassiopeia screamed and recoiled as the ground opened up and vines crawled out. Then out of ground a chair appeared. The chair was old, grubby and it was covered in vines and it settled on the ground. The vines slowly began to move and slithered over to Cassiopeia. They wrapped around her mother's wrists and legs and they dragged her as she yelled for help. The vines pulled her so that was she was sitting on the chair and was bound to it too. A vine wrapped itself around her throat and pulled her back so that she was sitting on her throne.

"Mother!" Andromeda yelled and she was about to run forward, but Poseidon's glare stopped her.

"Now, your mother can be looked upon in the heavens for the crime she committed."

He touched her forehead and Cassiopeia gasped her body began to glow star white. Then her body separated into thousands of stars and they flew into the sky, twinkled and then vanished. Perseus looked at Poseidon.

"You fiend!" he roared and charged.

Poseidon scoffed, twirled his trident and it caught Perseus' sword. He glared at Perseus with pure hatred.

"Athena helped you with this, didn't she?" he growled. "She told you to kill my _lover_? And now this."

"Does it concern you? Why shouldn't Athena help me?"

"Typical goddess." he twisted his trident and Perseus' sword fell out of his hand. Poseidon raised his head to the heavens. "Athena! Interfering again, are you? Some wisdom goddess. Pathetic!"

And he disappeared in a shower of water. Perseus snarled and muttered something that sounded like 'coward'. Cepheus, who was still in shock from everything that had happened, turned to Andromeda and Perseus.

"Perseus. Thank you for saving my daughter's life. And for this, I give you my daughter's hand in marriage."

Andromeda smiled. Thanks to him, she was now alive and well, unlike Phineas, who had just simply vanished. For that she was grateful. Perseus looked at her and smiled. She took his hand in hers. Her father smiled at them.

"Let the wedding begin!"

The crowd cheered and headed inside the palace, to begin preparations for the wedding ceremony.

* * *

Sunset was approaching, telling the wedding party that the day was ending. Perseus stood by the balcony watching the sun slowly going down. The stony sea monster still stood in the sea. The symbol of his victory for saving Princess Andromeda.

After being wed to Andromeda, he told the entire court about his quest to kill Medusa. How his mother had been locked up by her own father, then how his father had found her and loved her, then of how Acrisius had found out and banished them. Then he told them of Polydectes wanting to marry his mother and wanting the head of Medusa as a prize, and then of his journey to find Medusa. Then the story of his mother and Polydectes and of their engagement. According to Dictys, his future uncle, they would be getting married in seven days and that meant they would be married in two days. He needed to leave Aethiopia before it was too late.

"Drachma for your thought, my husband."

Perseus turned and saw Andromeda holding two golden goblets of wine. She handed one to him, he took it with a smile.

"What's troubling you?" she asked again.

Perseus sighed. "My mother. I haven't seen her in five days. She's getting married in two days. I have to stop the wedding."

"Stop the wedding? My dear husband, would you have let some stranger stop our wedding?"

"Andromeda, you do not know what this tyrant has done to me. Ever since he fell in love with my mother, he has caused me nothing but humiliation and treated me like I am an outcast."

"And you want to take revenge on him?"

"Exactly. My mother had made the foolish mistake of accepting his proposal. He could be doing this because he wants rid of me and for this," he gestured to the bag which held Medusa's head. "Just to gain more power and make everyone fear him."

Andromeda stared at him. She then placed her golden cup on to a table. She placed a delicate hand on his arm. "I'll go with you. I don't want you all alone. Please let me come with you."

Perseus smiled at his beautiful wife. "Thank you so much for your kindness, my wife. When do you suppose we leave?"

"As soon as rosy-fingered Eos brings the dawn, I'll have my servants wake us. Only my father will see us off."

Perseus smiled and kissed his wife on the lips. The sky was now pink with the sun being set and Nyx was fast approaching with the night. "Shall we head back our wedding party, husband? We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Perseus smiled again and clasped hands with Andromeda; he raised it to his mouth and kissed it. There was movement from the corridor and the sound of distant running. Then a servant burst into the room.

"Beg pardon, my lady, but something has happened."

"What is it, Klaus?" asked Andromeda.

"It is your father's brother, Phineas, my lady. He's created an ambush within the wedding reception.

"Who is this Phineas?" Perseus asked looking to the servant and Andromeda.

"Phineas was my father's brother and my future husband. But my father had already promised me to you. Now he'll bring war on Aethiopia. This is the last thing we want." Andromeda explained.

"Take us there." Perseus commanded to the servant. The servant nodded. Perseus turned back to Andromeda. "We will speak with your uncle and straightened out this mess."

Andromeda nodded and they both followed the servant into the great hall. Inside at least thirty guards were holding the guests back against the walls. Cepheus was on his side clutching his waist and Phineas was standing over him, yelling.

"You promised Andromeda would marry me!" he roared. "You piece of filth! You lied to me! You went back on your word."

"Perseus saved Andromeda from the sea creature, you did not." moaned Cepheus.

"You and Cassiopeia told me that no one would marry her but me! Lies, all lies. _You_ are no longer my brother."

"Father!" Andromeda yelled, running to her father's side.

Phineas turned and gazed as his niece ran forward and knelt beside her father. "Andromeda, thank the gods you are alive. How are-"

"Where were you?" Andromeda snapped.

"What?"

"I asked you 'where _were_ you'? You could have come to my side and died with me or at least tried _save_ me. You just vanished. You are no longer my uncle nor were you supposed to be my husband. Never have, never will!"

Phineas stared at her, shocked by what she had said. Then his face contorted into rage, he turned on Perseus.

"What have you done to defile my bride? Which god did you ask to possess her? You will die, son of Zeus. Your father cannot help you now!"

"I know." said Perseus. He untied the bag from his belt and held it up for all to see. "But this will."

Phineas stared at the bag for a moment then he burst into laughter. His followers thinking along the same lines, laughed too. Phineas stopped laughing. He shook his head. "Your journey has made you go mad, boy. What could that possibly do to me and my men?"

"It can carry your death sentence. You see, the bag does its purpose. It is meant to contain an item or items. But the contents _my_ bag holds is very dangerous."

"And what, pray tell, is in your bag?" snarled Phineas.

"Medusa's head."

There were sounds of collective gasps and murmurs within the hall. Phineas' men began to back away unsure of what Perseus had just threatened. Phineas laughed.

"What utter nonsense! You're just a young boy you could not have travelled from where you have come to the island of Medusa and then here. It's impossible."

"It may be impossible, yes. But possible if you have help from the gods. _I_ am the son of Zeus."

Phineas gawked at Perseus. Some of his men began to back away slightly. But Phineas stood his ground. Perseus turned to the wedding guests.

"People of Aethiopia if you are with me and against this vile king then stand behind me."

The entire wedding party moved away from the guards and stood behind Perseus. He opened the bag as Andromeda helped her father up and helped him to stand behind Perseus. Perseus reached in and spoke aloud.

"Now, look away. Quickly." He waited a few moments, turned his head and pulled out Medusa's head. There were yells and sounds of skin suddenly turning to stone. When all was finished, Perseus placed the head back into the purse and stared at the scene before him. Of Phineas and his men turned to stone. All with the looks of terror and fear on their faces.

Andromeda hurried to Perseus and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close to his body. She broke the kiss and shouted to the heavens. "Thank you all mighty gods!"

She kissed his face. He drew her close and prayed a thank you to the gods for helping him get this far in his journey.

* * *

Poseidon stared out of the window at his underwater palace to the kingdom before him. His subjects and court were going about their daily business. Sea creatures swam in and out, hoping to be noticed. A stable, styled with sea shells, sea weed, oysters and rare and valuable pearls, was filled with hippocampus; half horse, horse fish. They were being fed after Poseidon's long journey from his own palace to Olympus. His sea blue chariot sitting next to the stables.

A lot had happened during the last seven days. And Poseidon's luck was not favored by Tyche, the luck goddess nor the Fates. He had never been the luckiest of all the gods apart from his brother, Hades. Hades was the oldest out of the three sons of Cronus and was destined to become ruler of Olympus but with Zeus defeating their father the rite slipped from Hades' fingers and an argument had started between Poseidon and Zeus, but Hades was not bothered. Rhea, their mother, soon stepped in and told them to draw lots. They did and Zeus was given Olympus and declared ruler but Hades, knowing that this was his destiny, did not argue and went to the Underworld. But when Poseidon had found out that his brother and his niece, Persephone had married he had considered Hades to become lucky to have a wife as beautiful and perfect as Persephone.

But Poseidon's bad luck had not stopped there. When Athena had turned twenty-one, she and Poseidon had taken a fancy to a city of which the people had chosen Athena, not Poseidon and then there was Troezen of which it had been decided that Athena _and_ Poseidon would become patrons, then there was the disastrous ordeal with Medusa and then Perseus being helped by her. Poseidon had hurried to Olympus and caused nearly most of Olympus to fall but soon the matter had been dealt with by a furious Zeus and Poseidon had been pulled out of Olympus by a distraught Amphitrite and a confused Demeter.

He moved away from the window and sat down on his throne. Tears began to form in his eyes as the image of Medusa's headless body formed in his mind. It haunted him. But the only thing that comforted him was Amphitrite and Demeter and Medusa's placement in the sky. Amphitrite had been furious at first to find that her husband had cheated on her again with a mere mortal but soon took pity when she had heard more of the story. Poseidon's younger sister, Demeter, had been a little jealous about Poseidon's affair with Phorcys' daughter but still felt sorry for his loss. Aphrodite had been horrified by the fact that Medusa had died after she had brought them together after so long.

The doors opened and Amphitrite stepped into the room. Her long red hair fanned behind her like it did when they both went for their morning swim. Her sea blue crown glittered with pearls and sea shells.

"My king?" she asked, unsure.

Poseidon looked at his queen; he stood, glided to her, his huge black fish tail swaying, and hugged her. The tears began to fall and he collapsed. Amphitrite stared at her husband. He had never acted like this around her, never been so weak around her. She knelt down beside him and held his head in her arms, his head resting on her bosom.

"It's all right, my dear. She is in the stars, she'll be immortal."

Poseidon stopped crying, he drew back from her embrace. "That is not what I'm upset about. I never had a chance to save her. I wasn't there to fight that wretch. I let down Phorcys. I should have persuaded her tom come to Olympus and have her trial then she would have been alive now."

Amphitrite stood and backed away from him. "And what would you have done with her then? Made her a sea goddess, kill Perseus in cold blood? Divorce me and make her queen of the seas? Have me dethroned, stripped of my title? You are just like your brother, Zeus. Women are your greatest weakness. Oh, no, wait. Sorry I forget...you fell in love with that Pelops boy didn't you?"

She strode away, smugly and started pacing the floor. "And there was that demi-god, Nerites. You and Helios squabbled over him no end until one day; Helios turned him into a shell fish. And you even placed him on your throne as a memorial."

"So, what was I suppose to do, Amphitrite? Nerites was a child of Nereus. A sea god who I respect above all the sea gods."

"Don't give me that, _husband_. I maybe your wife and respect you but I will not respect your lovers."

"Really? Well, if _I_ am just like my brother, then _you_ are just like Hera. Stubborn and jealous."

And with that Poseidon hurried out of the throne room. He passed Thetis and Oceanus. Both of them looked bewildered as their king swam by them. He did not want to speak to anybody now. As he headed towards the entrance, his son, Triton appeared.

"Father? Where are you-?"

"Tell everyone I will be spending most of my time on land and on Olympus. Tell your mother I will not be coming back until she has forgiven me."

"Please tell me, father. You haven't been cheating on her again?"

Poseidon stared at his son for a few moments and left the palace. As he passed through the courtyard, his subjects bowed to him and a merman called. "Do you not want your chariot, my lord?"

"No." called Poseidon. "Not today."

Poseidon's lower half soon changed from his black fishtail to his fine strong legs. He began to swim further and further away from his palace. An octopus swam beside him. A few dolphins, his and Amphitrite's most loyal servants, swam to greet him. Several wild hippocampuses followed to. They swirled around their creator. They followed him further as he travelled to where he wanted to be. He swam quickly up to the surface and broke the water. He kept swimming until he reached the shallow water. He stood and walked over to the beach. This was the beach that he had met first Medusa, the same rendezvous point that they had met everyday just to be together. They had shared their first kiss here. He had let her ride him as a stallion when he had showed off his shape shifting ability. He could not believe that had been at least twenty years ago.

He sat down on the same rock which he had sat where he had first laid eyes on her. He faced out towards the sea watching the tide slowly coming in.

"Poseidon?"

Poseidon turned and saw Persephone, his beautiful niece. He smiled.

"Hello, Persephone." he said.

"Is everything, fine, uncle? Mother told me about Athena's former priestess being turned into a monster and soon killed by my half-brother."

"Well, what your mother has told you...is true."

Persephone gaped at her uncle, biting her lip. "So...so it's true. What has Amphitrite-?"

"Do not speak of her, niece."

Persephone nodded and sat down beside on a smaller rock. "Would you like to write a letter to Hades to ask if her shade is there?"

"No, I shall not bother him of the matter and neither shall you, Persephone." Persephone nodded and started to finger her royal jewels. "And speaking of my brother, your husband and uncle, how is he since you last visited?"

"Very well, uncle. He wrote to me saying that the shades are coming from the harsh winter my mother sends and the war with the Cretans and Athenians. He tells me that Nyx is going to be a grandmother."

"Is she? How delightful! Who are the lucky parents as she has so many?"

"Hypnos and Pasithea, one of the Graces."

"Well, when you write to Hades tell him I send my congratulations of Hypnos."

"I will, uncle."

They were silent for a few moments and Poseidon broke it. "Have you and Hades decided on having children?"

"We've never discussed it. We've been busy with work and bringing comfort from the long time we've been apart. I just hope we _will_ both decide to have children."

Poseidon smiled and kissed her on the head. "Well, I look forward to seeing the day when you do."

Persephone smiled. "Thank you. Now, if you'll forgive me I must go. Mother will wonder where I am."

"Of course. Tell your mother I am asking after her and not to worry for me."

"I will, Uncle Poseidon. Hades is on Olympus if you want to speak with him."

"Thank you. Good day to you, Lady Persephone."

"And you, Lord Poseidon."

And Persephone vanished and Poseidon was alone again. Why had he turned down Persephone's offer to see if Medusa was in the Underworld? If he agreed then Persephone would be able to find out from Hades and Poseidon would be able to see her for one last time. But why did he turn it down?

Because Medusa had reason to be in the Underworld, he did not need Persephone or Hades or any other god to see her. All he had to look for now was the stars because that was his only way to see her without anybody yelling or cursing at him. She was his own personal star that he could watch for eternity.

Poseidon settled back on the rock and waited for the night to come so he could see Medusa again. He thought of his new sons, Pegasus and Chrysaor.

Pegasus was now off flying in the wilderness somewhere and only when Poseidon called for him would he return. Chrysaor was in the care of his grandparents and when Poseidon found him a respectful kingdom, Poseidon would make sure his son would be king, he did not need any help with it even if the Fates offered help he would not allow it.

Poseidon moved off the rock. He thought he might pay a visit to Olympus and sleep in the bedroom Zeus provided when he and Amphitrite wanted to spend some time away from their palace. He would go there and be near the stars, be near Medusa's constellation at night. He prayed to the Fates to let some god or goddess would come to him and offer him pity on Olympus. He needed it after what he had gone through. He knew that Apollo and Aphrodite would, but would that be it? Well, there would be only one way to find out.

Poseidon raised his hand and his trident appeared. He grasped it, stood on his feet and vanished from the beach and to the golden gates of Olympus.

Poseidon stepped through the gates and headed through the courtyard. He was just about to head up the golden steps, when voice called to him. He turned and saw Iris hurrying over to him.

"H-how are you?"

"Better thank you for asking. Is everyone in the hall of meetings?"

"Yes, my lord. Zeus had sent me to find you."

"Thank you, Iris."

Iris nodded and Poseidon continued on his way to the hall of meetings. Outside of the palace, dawn was already falling it was drawing near to the hour. Near to when Poseidon could finally see Medusa again. He reached the hall and opened the doors.

The room was of beautiful silver and a crystal chandelier which was made of the purest gold, hung from the ceiling. The jewels and gold had been given to Zeus by Hades as a present and forged into a chandelier by Hephaestus. In the room sat fourteen thrones of the same color and style in the middle sat a large fire that made the room glow.

Nine thrones were placed around the fire at respectable distance and faced parallel to a throne opposite. Next to the nine thrones sat six larger thrones that were settled on to a platform that led down from several steps which was covered in a silken midnight blue cloth. The nine thrones were the seats of Hestia, Demeter, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Aphrodite; where the six larger thrones were, were the seats of the three sons of Cronus and Hera.

As Poseidon stepped in, heads turned and Aphrodite was the first forward, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. "Oh, Poseidon. I cannot begin to say how sorry I am of the loss you have suffered. That Athena does not understand what it means to be loved. Why, some of us here know what it is like to be pierced by my son's arrows."

Out of the corner of his eye, Poseidon could see Athena scowling at the goddess. Poseidon smiled at the love goddess. "Thank you, Aphrodite. But as you and I know, our lovers often have a tragic fate thrown at them of which they do not need to suffer."

Aphrodite smiled sadly and sat down at her throne. Hephaestus got up and limped over to Poseidon.

"As my wife expressed rather dramatically, I too, am sorry for the death of Medusa. The Cyclops told me of her radiant beauty and of how you fell for it."

"It wasn't _just_ her beauty I feel for, dear nephew. It was her charm and wit I fell in love with."

Hephaestus nodded, bowed and walked back to his throne. Apollo was next. He and Poseidon clasped arms like brothers or generals.

"How are you, uncle?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"The same. But also worried for you?"

Poseidon smiled and clasped a hand on his nephew's shoulder and whispered into his golden hair. "Do not worry for me, nephew. Just be glad of my health and that she is safe in the stars."

Artemis hurried to Poseidon and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head.

"As I told your brother, do not worry for me. I shall be fine. But right now you aunt needs to forgive me for what she has said."

Artemis smiled and she, Apollo and Poseidon both went to their thrones and sat down. Poseidon nodded to Hades and Zeus and they nodded back. Poseidon then relaxed in his throne. He looked out of the windows and saw the sky darkening. Soon he would be near Medusa, he would see her again. Why he had not persuaded his lover to come to Olympus for a trial? They would have been here Poseidon by her side along with Apollo and Aphrodite and she would have been mortal. Not in the stars as a constellation. Poseidon sighed and tried his best to listen to the meeting, his thoughts wandering to Medusa. All the memories he had shared with her.

Poseidon silently cursed himself for dooming her in the first place.

* * *

Perseus, the king of Mycenae, walked up the steps of the Parthenon. He looked around at the enormous temple and stared at the tall statue of Athena that glistened like twinkling stars. He walked over to Athena's altar and poured in the ingredients to make the incense.

"Athena, daughter of the mighty Zeus, my father also, I ask you to listen to me of what I have to present you."

He then placed several objects on to the altar and bowed his head. "These are objects of which mine and your family gave to me to help me in my quest for Medusa's head. But also I give to you," And beneath his cloak, he pulled out the bloody and sweaty bag which contained Medusa's head of which he had kept for three months. "I give to you your former priestess' head. I know deep down inside of you that you still care for her. Dead or alive."

He then placed the bag on the altar and looked up at the statue of Athena. "Give her a chance; I know Poseidon would like that very much."

He bowed to the statue and turned to go. Andromeda was waiting outside the temple for him. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand over her swollen bump. He looked back and saw that the weapons had gone. He and Andromeda walked away through the streets, greeting the people of Athens as they met them. Perseus' mind soon travelled back to when he and Andromeda had married.

After being confronted by Phineas and his men, the wedding party soon cleared the mess and left for the night. The servants soon cleared and took every single bit of food into the kitchens. While this happened, Andromeda had explained to her father that Perseus and she had to travel to Seriphos to save Danae from marrying Polydectes. Cepheus agreed and told Perseus to keep his daughter safe and that he hope to see the couple again someday.

The day after their marriage and rosy-fingered Eos brought the dawn, Perseus and Andromeda had gotten themselves ready to head off. They had said goodbye to Cepheus and headed off into the sky. They had flown high and fast across the clouds until they arrived on the isle of Seriphos. A wedding banquet was being held in honor for the couple's wedding the next day. Perseus and Andromeda had burst into the hall and called for attention. Polydectes had been shocked to find Perseus still alive but his mother had been overwhelmed to see her son. She ran to hug him and he told his mother to stay behind him. Perseus confronted Polydectes and told him that he had brought the head of Medusa and then showed the king, Medusa. A few seconds later, they looked back and saw that nearly the entire court including Polydectes and even Acrisius, who had been invited to stay for the wedding, had been turned to stone.

Soon, after Dictys, Polydectes' brother had let them borrow his boat and they all sailed off back to Argos. Danae was soon introduced to her daughter in law and soon Danae, Perseus and Andromeda began to swap stories about the last seven days.

Perseus smiled at the memory and knew that the last seven days he had spent away from his mother had changed his life and it better. He had wished before that maybe he should not take the head of Medusa to Athena because he would be feared and have power and maybe seen as heroic for defeated a fierce creature. But Perseus knew that would just be like Polydectes only wanting the head for power and for his own greed and Perseus was not that kind of man. He looked into the clouds and silently prayed a thank you to Medusa for helping him know who he truly was and deep down he wished that he had not killed the sea god's monster.

**A/N: **

**Hello, this is a story that I wrote last year for a competition in the US and voila I bring it to you. This is my version of the Medusa myth. I'm such a Greek myth buff as well as a proud Hetalian, Potterhead, SP Minion and Whovian and others along side. It's a cursed life lol! When I wrote this I felt really in my element as the competition was only allowing only Sci-Fi and Fantasy stories. I love writing them. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Love to read your reviews/comments. **

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**xxxx**


End file.
